


Water: A Shitennou/Senshi Story

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: Throughout Lifetimes [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Both. Both are wearing blue. Both</i> controlling <i>water. The woman is attacking the girl, but the girl is no pushover. Not anymore. Not since…</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Water: A Shitennou/Senshi Story

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the inspiration to wrap this up. No promises on when the next two parts will come out, but hopefully it won’t be too long.

 

The rain starts as a gentle thing in the late afternoon. Just his luck, Dr. Zacharia Houk sighs, looking out the window and hoping that it will keep until he can get leave. He's been sequestered in the hospital for almost seventy-five hours and it is time for him to step out for a little, catch up on his mail, let his apartment breathe a little, and maybe even have some sleep. Of course, three days ago, he'd taken the bus and with no umbrella, so it's going to be a bit of an uncomfortable journey. Still, the sound of rain drops are rather soothing and it isn't too far to his apartment. He shakes his head and focuses on his work, trying not to feel like an utter failure.

There is a patient who needs a heart transplant and he has been checking the records every day, every hour, to see if anything has come up. The process usually makes him feel slightly guilty as this means he is hoping someone has died so another can live. It's not something he's proud of, but this time, he has very little remorse as he thinks about the young boy in his hospital bed putting on a brave face for the people who love him.

An hour later, with no news, he decides it's time to clock out. Zacharia makes sure the nurses know to call him if anything changes (as if they don't already know) and he makes his way to the bus stop, standing underneath the cover. He's a bit damp, but none the worse for wear. In another five minutes, his bus arrives. Just as he's about to climb aboard, he feels his heartbeat stutter to a stop, his lungs expanding, and the world spins. He splutters, bending over and coughing. He can hear a buzzing sound, almost like voices, but he can't hear them clearly. It feels like he's submerged in water, like he's he can't catch a breath. He's  _ drowning _ . Panicking, he runs.

Where he's running to, he's not exactly sure, but all he knows is that there is a chess tournament and a woman in a blue swimsuit. No, a girl in blue, boots blue, her blue skirt short, a blue bow covering her chest, another on her lower back. It's like a parody of a sailor's outfit, but on her it looks just right. A tiara decorates her forehead, but he can't help but think that there should be something more delicate decorating her hair, a beautiful azure. No, the tiara and a crown look just right on her. A crown for when she's playing ( _ is _ ) princess, the tiara when she is defending those she loves. Both.

Both. Both are wearing blue. Both  _ controlling _ water. The woman is attacking the girl, but the girl is no pushover. Not anymore. Not since… No, there is no one, but he has to get there. He  _ has _ to. He shivers a little, not from the cold surrounding him but because there is  _ snow _ . Just how cold is it?

Stopping, he leans against a wall, momentarily covered from the rain pouring down in sheets now, trembling. Moments later, he finally catches his breath and realizes how completely soaked he is. He needs to get home and take a warm bath, lest he wind up with hypothermia and then who will help the boy under his care? The family had come to Zacharia as a last resort and he will not let them down.

Twenty-four hours later, thankfully having spent half the time asleep, he gets the call that they have found a match. They prep for surgery as soon as possible. When the boy is slowly recovering from his surgery, happy that he will see his home country, Japan, again, the doctor can't help but feel like he let someone down. The mirage of a girl in a sailor suit,  _ drowning _ . Tears fall down his cheeks, completely unchecked and he lets everyone believe they are of relief.


End file.
